


Castle of Traps

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Light Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Hinoka is trying to help Setsuna find something she has lost, but Setsuna has a slightly different agenda.
Relationships: Hinoka/Setsuna (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Castle of Traps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoshinoBound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshinoBound/gifts).

> The games teach us that Setsuna is absent-minded ... unless there is something she clearly wants.

Hinoka had learned that the best way to predict the troubles that Setsuna encountered in her day-to-day life was to keep her ears open and listen.

The fact that Setsuna had started humming – no specific tune, as per usual – indicated to Hinoka that the time was ripe for her retainer to fall into a trap.

And the castle that loomed above them seemed to be the trap in question.

"Was there always a castle out here?" Hinoka asked, scratching her head. "Seems like a stupid place to put one. What is it supposed to be defending?"

"Oh, you can find castles anywhere," Setsuna replied, not answering the question. "I made one from soap suds in the bath the other day." She blinked. "It didn't last very long, though. Kinda fell apart when I got out of the tub."

Hinoka pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "What are we _doing_ here, Setsuna? Are we sightseeing, or is there a real reason we're about to go into this obviously deserted and probably dangerous place without help?"

"It's not deserted any more." Setsuna seemed happy. "We're here now." Seeing Hinoka fix her with a glare, she added, "Oh, I left something inside the last time I was here. I don't think I can get to it without a little help."

"Well, where is it? I can always just fly up and –"

"Nooo, I don't think that'll work," Setsuna said, tapping her chin. "I'm pretty sure I left it down in the dungeon. Because there _is_ a dungeon."

Hinoka shook her head. "Should I ask what you were doing down there?"

"I was setting up –" She paused. "I was just down there. That happens."

"To _you_, it does." Hinoka dismounted, gripping her spear in one hand. "Let's just get in there and get this over with before we're missed."

"Okay." Again, Setsuna smiled, seeming happy at the outcome.

Hinoka had already started guessing, in her head, just how many holes in the floor her retainer was going to encounter – force of habit and all that.

* * * *

And the Princess of Hoshido quickly learned that she had stepped into a castle that was unlike anything she had encountered before, since, as soon as she opened the double doors, a dart zipped past Setsuna and embedded itself into the door frame next to her shoulder with a pronounced **thunk**.

"Are you all right, Setsuna?" she asked, since her retainer seemed unbothered.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She looked down to one side. "Tore my sleeve a bit, that's all. The next one's –" She caught herself. "It's fine. Let's keep –"

"Were there traps in this place the _last_ time you were here?"

"A few. There's more now." Hinoka blinked at that response. "It's fine, really. Just stay behind me, and I'll make sure none of 'em get you."

"I thought I was supposed to be protecting _you_?" Hinoka furrowed her brow. "When do you _ever_ volunteer to go in front? You're an archer."

"Oh. Well, I've been here before, so I think I know what to expect. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to anybody but me." She blinked. "You know what I –"

"Fine, fine, let's just keep going, then."

Hinoka swore that Setsuna had a smile on her face as she took point and led them into the dimness of the castle, searching for the dungeon entrance.

* * * *

"How many is that now?" Another dart. There had been arrows, blades, and assorted other methods of mayhem, but darts seemed to be most common.

"Dunno. That one tore a hole in my leggings, though."

Hinoka averted her eyes for a moment. "Um, Setsuna –" She coughed. "You're ... starting to look a bit worse for wear, there. Do you want to turn back?"

Setsuna turned to face her liege, still smiling as bits of fabric fell off her person. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not bleeding. Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Er –" Hinoka forced her gaze to the floor. "I'm not going to say that you look _indecent_, but, if things keep happening to you, you're going to start losing _big_ pieces of that outfit, and that's going to –"

"Eh, I'm not worried. It's just the two of us, after all. Let's keep going."

"A-All right." Hinoka had a hard time not looking at the patches of skin peeking through all the damage that her retainer had sustained. And she had a hard time ignoring the curves of her posterior, lurking beneath scraps of skirt.

* * * *

"Ooo, I think this is the place."

"Well, we've tried all the _other_ rooms in this dungeon," Hinoka grumbled, "so I _hope_ this is the place. What are you trying to find?"

"I think –" Setsuna was mumbling, and Hinoka had to strain to hear her. "– that I need to stand right ... here." There was a loud **sploosh** as a bucket of water emptied itself onto her head from above. "There. That's it."

"What in the world are you –" But words failed her when Setsuna turned to look at her, hair plastered to one side of her face by the water, the remnants of her uniform clinging to her lithe figure. "Um. W-was that it? The bucket?"

"Kinda." Setsuna tilted her head to one side. "You're looking a little red."

"I, er –" Hinoka was, in fact, blushing almost as red as her hair. "All right, Setsuna. Please tell me the real reason you brought me here. Please?"

"Does me looking like this bother you?" Setsuna was suddenly standing _very_ close to Hinoka. "It looks like it might, just a little bit."

"I, um –" Hinoka could feel her heart beating very quickly, and that prompted a light to catch in her head. "Setsuna, did you bring me here to ... seduce me?"

"Well, I put a bunch of traps here to get _me_ all worked up, and I kinda figured the end result would do something for you, too, so ... yeah, that's it." Setsuna tilted her head to one side. "Gonna kiss me, Princess?"

"I sh-shouldn't, but –"

"Y'know –" Setsuna was whispering in her ear. "– it's pretty much just a piece of string holding this together. So, maybe, if you give it a good pull, I'll be pretty much naked. I'm okay with that if you are. Like, _really_ okay."

Hinoka responded by growling deep in her throat before tossing down her spear and pulling her retainer in for a hard kiss on the mouth, using one hand to tear off the sad remains of her outfit and throw them to one side.

"There you go," Setsuna said as soon as Hinoka broke the kiss. "Yay."

"I'm going to hate myself for this," the Princess of Hoshido grumbled.

"Well, I'm not going to hate you for it. I kinda like being at your mercy."

Hinoka blinked. "_Do_ you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Setsuna started planting small kisses along her jawline. "I walked through all those traps, I'm barely able to defend myself, and you're just ... right there, in my way. I can't leave. So I guess that means I'm all yours." She reached for her belt, but she paused there. "You can ... give me orders."

"And you'll do ... anything?" Hinoka had to swallow hard after saying that.

"Mmm-hmm. Just be clear about what you want."

"That's –" Hinoka took a deep breath. "All right." She forced herself to change her voice, make it firm. "Start by taking the rest off."

"Okay." Setsuna paused as she slid off her underclothes. "And you?"

Hinoka could feel her unease fading, replaced by a new and different feeling that filled up from her guts to the top of her head. "If you want what's under this armor, you'll have to come and get it off me. That's an order."

Her retainer grinned. "I'm glad you understand, Hinoka."

* * * *

Several hours, one spare outfit, and one Pegasus ride later, the Princess of Hoshido headed home with her retainer, holding hands with her the whole way.

In her head, Hinoka was already plotting the next way she wanted to "capture" Setsuna the next time they both had breaks in their responsibilities.

**END**.


End file.
